


kings of summer

by dizzy



Series: thirty minute fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan, Phil, a holiday with their friends, and a pretzel shaped pool toy.(Visual reference.)





	kings of summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for obv10usly!

"We don't both fit," Dan says, kicking his foot out toward Phil.

The water splashes more back onto Dan's ankle than anywhere else, but Phil whines and twists a little in a good pretense of actually being bothered at the stray droplets that do land on him. 

"But you were so far away," Phil says. 

"So far away, but perfectly balanced," Dan argues. "Sometimes love requires sacrifice." 

"What am I sacrificing here?" Phil asks. 

"Your clinginess," Dan says. "In exchange for me having a peaceful fucking nap." 

"No fucking on the tubes," Bryony's voice calls out, half-asleep but clearly still eavesdropping. 

*

They do fit, somehow. 

Their weight sinks them both toward the middle but Phil's arm presses against his and he drapes his calf over Phil's and he rests his head on Phil's shoulder and things go quiet. Inside and out, there's nothing but the lapping of the water as Phil drags his toes through it and the sun warming his skin and his person beside him. 

It's almost a talent of theirs, making situations work that shouldn't. 

* 

"You're going to burn," Dan says. 

He feels hazy. Bryony's gone now, back inside for whatever reason. Dan didn't ask. That's the nice thing about their friends, the easy lack of assumption of each other's time and space. They prefer to keep their paths constantly crossing, because they enjoy their friends, but there's also no fear of offending them if Dan and Phil would rather spend an hour floating in the pool instead of spending time together. 

"Wont," Phil stubbornly says. "I put sun cream on. Remember? You... helped." 

There's a smile in Phil's voice shaped just so around that last word. Dan lets it seep into his mood, lets his own mouth curl back in a grin. "I did help." 

It's a delicious memory that passes between them as their eyes meet. 

*

Phil falls asleep first. 

He can't sleep on airplanes and he can't sleep well in hotel rooms, but a floating bit of plastic that happens to be the only thing keeping him from an inevitable demise by chlorinated water? No problems there. 

Dan's arm is falling asleep and he kind of has to pee. He thinks of posts on the internet about people willing to sit hours stationary because their pet is a sleep, and relates with fond annoyance. 

"Phil," he finally says, nudging slightly. 

Phil blinks sleepily at him, and then smiles like it's a reflex. When he says, "Hi, Dan." it's in a voice soft and sweet like he's telling a secret and Dan's stomach flips in a way that it only does every so often now, little moments like reminders that this is something special in amongst what feels like normality to them. 

So what else can he do, but kiss Phil? 

*

"We're going to tip off," Phil says, voice a husky laugh. 

Dan is determined. He shifts his body delicately, one knee to either far loop of the pretzel until his kneecaps are submerged in water and he's straddling Phil. "See?" He says, propped up on his elbows. Their faces are very close. "Told you." 

Phil's mouth surges up and they kiss again, keeping their lower bodies as still as they can. 

*

Their shrieks of laughter attract familiar on-lookers. 

"We fell," Dan says. 

"Definitely not because we were trying to - do anything," Phil adds. 

Dan glares at him. "Way to avert their suspicions." 

"Told you," Bryony says, looking strangely delighted at the idea that Dan and Phil were about to desecrate the sacred shared space of their private pool.

Wirrow shakes his head forlornly. "I owe her a tenner now. Thanks for nothing, mates." 

Phil sputters, arms holding onto the side of the pretzel shaped float and legs kicking lazily behind him. "You bet on if we'd try to fool around on a pool float?" 

"No," Bryony says. "Not on if you'd try, just on if you'd succeed." 

"I was rooting for you," Wirrow says. 

"I appreciate your faith," Dan says, shaking his head so water flies onto Phil. Nope, that never gets old. "But it was highly misplaced. Always bet against Phil being graceful."

"Hey!" Phil pouts, turning around halfway. The float goes with him and he ends up flailing backwards as he loses his balance. His head dunks under water and he comes back up glaring with his fringe plastered to his forehead and over his eyes. "I hate you all."


End file.
